1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to cable distribution enclosures and in particular to a cable distribution center that has a high cable density and provides easy access to cable adapters.
2. Prior Art
After cable (e.g. optical fiber) is brought into a building for use in transmitting signals for telephone (voice), displays (video), or computers (data), those signals must be distributed throughout the building to typically each desk that requires access to the information being transmitted. To facilitate that distribution, an enclosure is typically utilized to house and manage the dispersal of the optical fiber. In many cases, as many as 72 fibers are distributed within a single enclosure and several of these enclosures are attached to a rack. In larger systems, a room full of these racks serves as a central hub from which thousands of fibers are distributed. Due to the increasing need for more and more fibers, space has become an issue; hence the need for enclosures with the ability to effectively distribute a higher fiber count within basically the same volume has arisen.